A Cartoon's Life (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1998 Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast: * Flik - Harvey Beaks * Princess Atta - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Dot - Mundi (Doki) * The Queen - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) * Aphie - Johnny Test * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Finn (Adventure Time) and Rigby (Regular Show) * Mr. Soil - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Dr. Flora - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Thorny - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Cornelius - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Hopper - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Molt - Venomous Drool (Fangbone) * Thumper - Carl the Evil Coachroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) * Axel and Loco - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) and Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * P.T. Flea - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Francis - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Slim - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Heimlich - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Dim - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Gypsy - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Manny - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Rosie - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Tuck and Roll - Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * The Fly Brothers - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) and K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Thud - Fishtronaut * Bird - Todd (Wayside) * Ants - The Loud House Characters * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Ant that gets tired - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Grasshoppers - The Fairly OddParents Characters * Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) and Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Gravity Falls Characters * Flies at Circus - Regular Show Characters * Baby Maggots - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) and Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Drumming Tarantula - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) * Circus Fireflies - Flain (Mixels) and Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Cricket Green (Big City Greens) and Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Harry and Bug Friend - Marty (ToonMarty) and Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Mime Bug - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) and Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Bartender - Scaredy Squirrel * Cockroach Waitress - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * Mosquito Waitress - Amelia Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Slick - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Baby Birds - WordGirl, Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) and Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Pixar Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movies